A Deadly Love
by Souls' Hatred
Summary: Regret was never felt, until he met her. But to love her was to kill them both. Literally
1. Regret

Souls Hatred

Prologue: Regret

A Deadly Love

* * *

If I had the chance to turn back time…would I take it? What would I change, and would it really make things so much better? Would it take away the loneliness, and emptiness I feel now? On the other hand, would it only prove to be worse, tormenting me more than the hot iron on my skin does now? I will never know for sure, because that chance will never come and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions.

* * *

AN: This is just a short opening to what will come later. Tell me your thoughts, I need feedback. 


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Inuyasha, no matter how much I love his little ears.

Sorry for any mistakes that might be found such as missing words or letters…my mind is faster than my fingers and some things just get left out.

A Deadly Love

By Souls Hatred

Unexpected

* * *

It was just past dark, the street lamps flickered on to give what little light could penetrate through the deserted ally. I leaned against the brick wall and lit a cigarette, inhaling quickly before exhaling slowly. My hands shook slightly due to the cold and partially because of my nerves acting up. This would be my 300th client and still I couldn't control the shivers that ran through me every time.

I couldn't figure out if it was due to being excited or scared. Of course, I'd never admit to being scared, so I scuffed it off on the excuse of excitement in another target.

It wasn't long until I heard the muffled footsteps and a man appeared from around the corner. I kept myself out of the small amount of light. No one I worked for had ever seen my face. His face was covered in shadows and all I could make out was the look of being half dead. "Are you the one they call the Grim Reaper?"

"Who's asking?" Honestly, I hated the nickname. However, in a way it was truer than I would have liked. To my clients, I was the most sought after hit man. To the government, I was their most wanted criminal. It was a lose, lose either way you looked at it.

Sure I had enough job offers to keep me living happily, but that was the problem. I had too many. I never had a moment of peace to live happily. Always someone wanting someone else dead and I was the man to make their wishes come true. While on the other side of the universe, I had the FBI attempting to track my every move. Seriously, they suck at it. The trails I left were a mile wide, all they had to do was look a little deeper and they'd be able to track it to me. Once I even left my address lying on the floor. Nothing happened.

"I'm not at liberty to give any information until you've accepted this hit." Normally I never walked into a job blindfolded and something about this one disturbed me. Before I knew was I was doing, the words, "Alright, I'll accept" were out of my lips.

Maybe it was the boredom I felt with all these simple tasks I'd been handed that I was seeking a challenge. Wanting one enough to ignore the small conscience that I had.

The man handed me a sealed envelope. "Everything you need to know is in there along with an advanced payment." With that, he was gone. Staring down at the envelope, I felt a wave of uneasiness sweep across me. Something was wrong about this.

I stuffed the envelope into a pocket and headed for my apartment where my roomy was found playing on the Playstation 3, he'd had me get for him. In the process, firing a few shots and paying out way more than the damn thing was worth all because I'd been a little late to get in the line of morons waiting to get the limited supply. Nevertheless, I had to admit the graphics were worth it.

"What are you playing now?" Not that I really cared…

"Guitar Hero II." Now I was interested. Jumping over the couch, I grabbed the plastic guitar and started playing where Miroku had left off. "Hey!"

"Hey what? I paid for it, you lazy ass." Dutifully he shut up as I passed the song. Money was power. I had no idea what he did except play on this thing since I got it for him, and a part of me didn't want to know. Of course, he had no idea I was out every night helping poor bastards off to the underworld. (For a reasonable amount. Nothing in this world was free anymore. It cost either money, or someone's life.)

After having my ass kicked by Miroku in a game of versus, I retreated to the kitchen to heat up some instant ramen. "You're just scared I'll beat you again." Miroku's voice drifted into the room.

"Keep telling yourself that, my friend." Heading into my room, I locked the door behind me. It felt like forever since I'd been able to relax and sleep through the whole night and I was aching to do just that.

Once my ramen was finished with, and thoroughly enjoyed, I shed my shirt and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Finally, a night to relax and forget about the world around me. I looked at my hand and cursed when I didn't see any claws protruding beyond my normal fingernail. Reaching up to my head I felt the normal human ears and bringing a lock of hair in front of me I saw the deep rich black. How could I have been so stupid to go out in this form?

The last month had been so hectic I must have forgotten. In a way, it was a blessing, but in many ways, it was a curse. My own natural disguise and one weakness.

I sighed and closed my eyes, in the morning it'd be all over.

My relaxed state only lasted a moment when the memory of that envelope came back into my mind. Like lightning I jumped from the bed and rushed past Miroku to grab my jacket, searching frantically for that white thing. Not finding it, my pulse quickened. If I lost it, I'd be the one dead instead of my target.

"Miroku, did you see an envelope floating around here?" I tried to sound casual and unaffected by the fact my life was slipping between my fingers. So much for a relaxing night.

"What did it look like?" He asked without looking away from the screen.

"Like an envelope?" What else does an envelope look like except white and rectangular?

There was a long pause of silence, in which I thought I'd lose my mind, before he shook his head, "No haven't seen one."

My heart felt like it had suddenly stopped cold. Dead, that's what I was. Deader than the real Grim Reaper. Screwed beyond imagination. I could have jumped out of the window and it wouldn't be any different.

"Unless you're talking about this." I looked up at the sound of Miroku's voice and saw a white envelope held in his hand. I could have died again right there. My life was saved! Quickly I snatched it from his grip and went back to my room where I opened it and read the contents.

On the top with a girl's picture with a jumble of words surrounding it. Reading over her specs, I found she was turning eighteen in a month; lived across town and was the daughter of the most influential man alive. (Jumping out of the window was sounding suddenly very tempting right now.)

After reading more, I realized that in accepting this mission I had given myself a death sentence.

In a month was her eighteenth birthday party, the one I was suppose to get an invitation myself, and there I was to carry out my duty. That was all good and dandy, but to get an invitation she'd actually need to know me and to know me was not suppose to be part of the agreement.

To know me she would have to see me, to invite me she'd have to love me, and that made things a bit more complicated. But I had already accepted the offer and there was no backing out of it now.

Taking one last look at the page I committed it to memory. Her name forever engraved into my mind, like so many before her. Higurashi, Kagome.

* * *

AN: Chapter one finished. Not as long as I'd intended, but longer than first planned. Please review and give me feedback. 


End file.
